deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Where the Hell Am I?
Description Story ///loading USG Ishimura Transnet module ///welcome back Nicole Brennan ////Senior Medical Officer {//EARTH-EURASI-034-XC-350-036 ///call initiated...} ///reticulating YenYen relaynet ///Wright parabola opened ///linking to Aegis relaynet ///connection established ///linking to Enceladus relaynet //connection established ///begin communication : (The screen segues through static, goes black for a moment, and then comes back to static.) BREAKTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS a Viscereal Games production DEAD SPACE 2: BREAK-FAST : (The screen once more goes to static, resolving into the image of Nicole Brennan.) : Nicole Brennan (Video Log): "Isaac, are you there? Come in, Isaac..." : (Another video begins to play on the screen, and once it loads, Isaac Clarke is seen lying down in bed, having been woken up by Nicole's call.) : Nicole: "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Isaac...look at...the time difference... I'll call you later!" : Isaac Clarke: "No, no, it's okay. It's okay. Uhm! How you doing?" : Nicole: "Good. You were right, Isaac! The Ishimura is a great ship! I am so lucky to be serving aboard her." : Isaac: "Well, enjoy it while it lasts. You know they're going to decommission her next year." : Nicole: "Isaac...thank you. : Isaac: "For what?" : Nicole: "For...just pushing me to do this. I mean, if it weren't for you, I never would have made it this far, because you made me stick with it..." : Isaac: "Well, just remember, I'm giving you up for six months so you can do this." : (The transmission starts to become filled with static.) : Nicole: "You know what, we must be getting out of range of the relay. Isaac? I...Isaac... Can you hear me? Look, I'm gonna call you back as soon as I can, alright?" : (The video becomes fuzzy with static, and it is impossible to decipher what Isaac is saying to Nicole. The feed then cuts out.) : (The camera slowly zooms away from the video log, to show a man sitting across from Isaac. The man repeatedly calls for Isaac, to interrogate him.) Foster Edgars: "Isaac, Isaac! You were drifting away for a moment there, Mr. Clarke! I believe you were telling me about your nightmares that you've been having - about your dead girlfriend. What was her name?" : (Isaac hesitates a moment before answering.) Isaac: "Nicole." : (An apparition of Nicole suddenly appears in front of Isaac.) Nicole: "I didn't want it to end like this. I really wanted to see you again...just once. I loved you. I always loved you." : (The Nicole vision disappears into the darkness.) Foster: "Yes, Nicole Brennan. She was a senior medical officer stationed aboard a Planetcracker class vessel..." Isaac: "...The Ishimura." Foster: "The USG Ishimura, yes." : (Isaac hallucinates a vision of the Mining Deck of the ''Ishimura, seeing Slasher shadows against the walls as the camera slowly approaches the Deck's main elevator.)'' Foster: "Part of a mining operation on Aegis VII. I understand communications went down shortly after their arrival. You were part of the repair mission - a mission for which you volunteered, am I right? What did you find aboard that ship, Isaac?" : (Images of the Red Marker with Nicole standing in front of it repeatedly flash before Isaac's eyes. It flashes a total of seven times, the hallucination getting stronger and closer to Isaac after each consecutive flash.) Isaac: "They found something." Foster: "What did they find aboard the ship, Isaac?" Isaac: "The Marker." Foster: "Did you have contact with this...Marker?" : (Nicole begins walking toward Isaac, her face pale and covered in blood.) Foster: "It made you see things, didn't it? Things you didn't wanna see?" : (Nicole steps onto the desk Isaac is seated at.) Isaac: "It spoke to me..." : (Nicole squats down to meet Isaac's eyes.) Foster: "What did it say, Isaac? What did it say to you, Isaac?!" : (Nicole whispers to Isaac, and her mouth and eyes begin to glow with a flickering, bright light.) Nicole: "Make...us...whole!" Foster: "Isaac? Isaac! Can you hear me?! Isaac!" : (Isaac's hallucination intensifies, causing him to see a bright, orange-brown light as his vision zooms into Nicole's screaming face. This makes the entire screen go white, transitioning to the light shining in Isaac's eyes from Franco Delille's flashlight. Isaac is now conscious and strapped into a straitjacket.) Franco Delille: "Isaac? Isaac, can you hear me?" : (Franco worriedly looks behind him and turns back, attaches his flashlight to a magnetic strip on his shoulder, and then makes a call via RIGLINK.) : Franco Delille (Audio Log): "Daina, I found Isaac Clarke! Repeat. I have him!" : Daina Le Guin: "Great work, Franco. Be careful, he's been out a long time." : (Franco helps lift Isaac out of his seat with Isaac groggily groaning, his RIG flashing red.) Franco: "Okay. Good, good. Steady, steady, steady. We gotta get you out of this straitjacket." : (Franco tries to remove Isaac's straitjacket.) Isaac: "Where, where am I? Where the hell am I?" : (Franco hears a Necromorph roar from behind and turns his head back to check if anything is there. He turns back, puts his hands on Isaac's arms, and speaks to him.) Franco: "Alright, I know you're confused right now. I can explain everything, but you gotta trust me, okay? Listen! You're in terrible, terrible dan-!" : (An Infector sneaks behind Franco and impales him in his chest through his back with its proboscis before Franco can finish his sentence.) Franco: "Aahhhh!" Isaac: "Holy cereal!" : (The Infector pulls its proboscis out of Franco's chest, climbs up his back, and spears him in his head. It quickly injects Franco with the Necromorph contagion, and detaches itself from his head.) Isaac: "Aw, no! Not again!" : (The newly-infected Franco, still holding onto Isaac, briefly stares at Isaac as it begins its transformation.) Isaac: "I hate front row seats!" : (First, wriggling nerves emerge from the hole in Franco's forehead.) Isaac: "What the fuck?!" : (Next, a bladed-arm protrudes from Franco's right shoulder, followed by another coming out of his left shoulder.) Isaac: "Dude!" : (Franco's neck then rips open as it becomes elongated, and his jaw splits apart, forming a horrendously, disturbing mouth.) Isaac: "Floss those teeth!" : (Lastly, the remnants of Franco's face are shredded as the Necromorph pulls Isaac closer to itself and roars at him, with several wriggling nerves exiting from various areas of its skull.) Isaac: "Fuck! It's like a freaky, zombie-flower! Get the FUCK away from me!" : (Isaac headbutts the Slasher before it can attack him, and it stumbles to the floor. As Isaac reorients himself and walk out of his cell, he is contacted by Daina whom is trying to contact Franco.) : Daina (Audio Log): "Franco? Franco, what happened? Oh God... Isaac? Isaac Clarke?! If you can hear me, run. RUN!" : Isaac: "I hear you!" : Daina: "Run, Isaac!" : (Isaac runs away from his cell, into a hallway filled with Necromorphs that are leaving their hosts' former cells.) Isaac: "Oh my God! They're back!" : (Isaac runs past a few cells with people still trapped inside.) Isaac: "I'm sorry! I can't help you!" Female Hospital Computer Voice: "Evacuation in progress. Evacuation in progress. Please consult your RIG for the nearest exit." Isaac: "Fuck! I can't do that with this straitjacket on! I'll just have to guess!" : (Not sure of which way to run, Isaac continues forward, running through a small hall into the Outer Hall.) Isaac: "I need to be quick!" : (Now in the Outer Hall, a Necromorph drops out of a ceiling vent in front of Isaac, and a Necromorph appears on his right.) Isaac: "Shit!" : (Isaac turns to his left and runs toward the door titled "To Secure Area." As Isaac turns right and continues running down this hall, a Doctor Slasher jumps out of a cell to his left and startles him.) Isaac: "Fuck! I hate doctors!" : (Escaping the Necromorphs, Isaac turns right and sees another door titled "To Secure Area.") Isaac: "Shit yeah! Finally!" : (As Isaac runs toward the door, a possum-playing Patient Slasher lunges out of its wheelchair and pounces on Isaac, knocking him to the floor while simultaneously almost scaring the shit out of him.) Isaac: "AAAHHHHHH!!! Oh my God! A Cripplemorph!" : (Isaac struggles with the Cripplemorph, trying to push it off of him.) Isaac: "Get off of me, you cripple!" : (Isaac successfully kicks the Slasher off of him and into the closing doors, trapping it between them. The doors tightly lock, completely dismembering the Necromorph with a loud, bloody squeeze.) Isaac: "Shit! That was close! : (Isaac picks himself up off the floor.) Isaac: "I hope he had life insurance..." : (Isaac walks through the room, hearing a bed-ridden man let out a dying breath.) Isaac: "Maybe he's the lucky one..." : (Isaac exits the room, entering another hallway, and turns left to see a pair of Security Officers not too far ahead.) Isaac: "Hello? I need help..." : (As Isaac calls out for help, the Security Officers spot him and aim their weapons at him.) Security Officer: "Clarke! Take him down!" Isaac: "Whoa! I'm unarmed!" : (Just as the Officers shoot at Isaac, a Necromorph spears one of the Officers and pulls him into a ceiling vent.) Isaac: "Get out of there!" : (The remaining Security Officer flashes his Pulse Rifle's light into the vent, searching for his partner. As he looks up, the Necromorph quickly spears him and pulls him up into the vent as well.) Isaac: "Serves them right." : (Isaac walks into the room where the Security Officers were just taken, and hears the Necromorph crawling through the vent.) Isaac: "Oh God..." : (As Isaac passes through, the Necromorph travels right over him, dropping one of the Security Officer's corpses out of the vent at Isaac's feet with a squishy thud.) Isaac: "Dude!" : (As Isaac enters the Secure Area, an announcement plays on the Sprawl's station-wide PA system.) Hans Tiedemann: "This is Director Tiedemann to all project personnel. I want the Key Subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill. Tiedemann out." Isaac: "Key Subjects?" : (Passing through the Secure Area, Isaac takes a left and then turns right, walking up a staircase and stopping at the Observation Room's door.) Isaac: "Observation Room for what...or whom?" : (Isaac enters the Observation Room and sees a video log playing on the other end of the room. Isaac quickly makes his way to the video to get a better look at it.) : Foster Edgars (Video Log): "Subject is Nolan Stross. Session one-five-eight. Now... The eye is looking much better today? Yes, don't you think?" : Nolan Stross: "It hurts. Still hurts." : Foster: "Yes, I'll schedule you for another session tomorrow." : Stross: "No...no, no... I...I don't think I'm ready... I...I don't think I can take another session. I don't..." : Foster: "There... First thing tomorrow. Now let's talk about what you saw today." : Stross: "Uhmmm..." : Foster: "Come on, Stross. I'm here to help you." : Stross: "It was black. Deep black, and glowing red, with symbols...symbols that...whispered to me." : (Dr. Edgars bends down and whispers into Stross' right ear.) : Foster: "And what did the symbols whisper to you?" : (Stross hesitates and looks around nervously.) : Foster: "Come on, Stross, what?" : Stross: "It was just a shard--it was just a shard...but it put so much stuff in my head, so much...SHIT in my head! There's no more room for anything! I can't remember what she looks like! Why can't I remember what she looks like?!" : Foster: "The symbols, Stross! What did the symbols tell you?" : Stross: "They told me that it wasn't my fault! I didn't kill him! They didn't deserve this and I didn't deserve this!!! Fucker." : Foster: "Put Mr. Stross back in stasis. Adjust his medication up 30 milligrams, and we'll try another session first thing in the morning." : (Dr. Edgars walks out of frame, and the video ends, and starts playing again, continuing its looped-play.) Isaac: "Poor guy..." : (Isaac walks away from the looped-video, and takes a left, entering through a doorway leading into a narrow hallway. The same announcement from Tiedemann that Isaac heard a few minutes earlier plays again as he opens the door.) Tiedemann: "This is Director Tiedemann to all project personnel. I want the Key Subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill. Tiedemann out." Isaac: "I wonder just whom this Director Tiedemann is?" : (Isaac exits the hallway and enters a room with a man staring out a large window, over-looking a room below.) Isaac: "Hello? Hey, I recognize you." : (The man, Dr. Foster Edgars ignores Isaac and continues to stare out the window, while quietly laughing and scratching at the window with something in his hand.) Isaac: "I don't like this..." : (Isaac slowly approaches Dr. Edgars.) Isaac: "Hey, I just want some help." : (Now that Isaac is right behind Edgars, he quickly turns around, grabs Isaac by his neck, puts him in a choke-hold, and holds a scalpel to his throat.) Isaac: "Shit! Come on, man." Foster: "Patient Four... I remember you... Tiedemann...said we...all the Key Subjects...need to be eliminated..." Isaac: "Listen." Foster: "Terminated... What's one more?" Isaac: "Listen to me, man." Foster: "Will it matter?" Isaac: "Listen to me!" Foster: "Will it matter?!" Isaac: "We can both get out of here. Just, just cut me out of this straitjacket!" Foster: "No one's getting out of here alive--no one." Isaac: "Don't do it!" : (Dr. Edgars plunges his scalpel into a terrified Isaac's abdomen.) Isaac: "Humpphh! Uhh!" : (Edgars pulls his scalpel up, tearing through the restraints of Isaac's straitjacket.) Isaac: "Guhh!" : (Still in shock, Isaac stumbles forward, turns around, and briefly stares at Dr. Edgars.) Foster: "There is no escaping from what I've done." Isaac: "Take it easy, buddy. Just take it easy." Foster: "Your RIG is red. It's red. There's a health pack and a flashlight in that wall locker. You should grab them." : (Isaac continues to stare at Edgars, wary of what he may do to him. Finally, Isaac cautiously steps toward the wall locker.) Foster: "Go ahead. Take it." : (Isaac opens the locker and grabs the supplies. He restores a small portion of his health to a flashing shade of yellow, and acquires a Flashlight.) Foster: "I won't be needing it anymore." : (Isaac turns back around to face Dr. Edgars.) Foster: "Isaac... We're all gonna burn for what we did to you." : (Edgars puts the scalpel to his own throat.) Isaac: "No! Don't!" : (Edgars proceeds to slit his own throat, and blood spatters from his neck.) Isaac: "Aahhh!" : (Dr. Edgars falls against the window and slides down it as he bleeds out and chokes to death. He finally falls to the floor and slumps over dead.) Isaac: "Why'd you do it, man? I could have helped you..." : (Isaac leaves the room and enters another small room with the elevator "To Patient Rec Room." As he approaches the elevator, he is contacted by Daina.) : Daina (Video Log): "Clarke! Isaac Clarke, is that you?!" : Isaac: "Who are you?!" : Daina: "My name is Daina. I'm the one trying to rescue you..." : Isaac: "Why?! What's going on?!" : Daina: "You're suffering from a unique form of dementia, Isaac. Something you contracted on Aegis VII." : Isaac: "How do you know that? How do you know all this about me?!" : Daina: "Your dementia will kill you! But if you can get here, I can treat you and get you to safety." : Isaac: "Why should I trust you?" : Daina: "Because I'm not the one shooting at you!" : Isaac: "Fuck." : Daina: "Just follow the route I'm sending you." : (The feed goes to static and cuts out.) : (Isaac calls the elevator and steps inside as it opens, taking it down to the lower level of the facility. During its descent, the elevator is briefly shaken by an unknown force that also causes its lights to go out. As the elevator reaches its destination and opens its doors, Isaac is greeted by a dark corridor with a set of dual-opening doors at the other end of it, opened a crack and eerily casting a flickering light that reaches Isaac's feet.) Isaac: "Seriously? Really? Well, things can't get much creepier than this..." : (As Isaac takes a few steps away from the elevator, a wheelchair screeches past the partially opened door.) Isaac: "Fuck. I hate being wrong." : (Isaac turns right and enters the Patient Rec Room. It is pitch-black inside and contains an obstacle course of tables and murdered patients.) Isaac: "You gotta be fucking me! Now things really can't get any creepier than this!" : (Isaac travels through the maze when suddenly a television screen (designed to look like a window) blasts on and severely startles Isaac.) Isaac: "AAAHHHHH! God damn it! Are you fucking kidding me?! Things cannot possibly get any creepier!" : (Calming down, Isaac looks down at an alarm clock flashing, "12:00.") Isaac: "Huh. It must be synced with...this place's power system. Blackout?" : (Isaac leaves the Patient Rec Room and pushes a walker out of his way. He activates his Locator to show himself the way and looks left towards the path to his objective. Isaac then turns to his right to inspect a locked door, and noticing something shiny, he looks down and finds an audio log.) Isaac: "Let's hear what you have to say." : Male Orderly (Audio Log): " Isaac: " : (Isaac turns around and heads down the corridor, noticing that there are a few functioning lights at the other end of it.) Isaac: "Must have been a localized power outage...localized to a few sources, that is." : (Isaac walks down the corridor and turns right and enters a room on his right. Entering the room and walking down the ramp from the door, Isaac realizes he is in a shower room.) : Isaac (Video Log): "Anybody wanna rub soap on me and scrub the blood off my naked body?" : Daina: "You wish." : Isaac: "You wish." : (Isaac walks past two shower installments and gets startled by a sudden blast of water.) : Isaac: "Shit!" : Daina: "What?! What is it?!" : Isaac: "Oh, shit...nothing. It was just the shower turning on." : Daina: "Maybe you should take a shower, stinky boy." : Isaac: "Room for two." : Daina: "I've already bathed. Maybe later." : Isaac: "Don't drop the soap." : Daina: "Speaking from experience, are we?" : Isaac: "I won't make that mistake again...or will I?" ;) : Daina: "I knew it. Quit dropping the soap, Isaac." : Isaac: "You did suggest I go take a shower. You know, I could do it on video...again." : Daina: "I don't think so. : Isaac: "You know you wanna see this." : Daina: "Pass." : Isaac: "One-worded rejection. Nice." : Daina: "Douche." : Isaac: "Bitch." : Daina: "Ass." : Isaac: "Lesbian." : Daina: "Pervert." : Isaac: "One-worded touché. Nice." : Daina: "You are so annoying." : Isaac: "You are so naggy." : Daina: "I know what you are, but what am I?" : Isaac: "An immature-annoying-naggy-douche-bitch-ass-lesbian-pervert." : Daina: "Okay...you're right..." : Isaac: "Whoa! Really?!" : Daina: "Sometimes." : Isaac: "Awesome!" : Daina: "Are all men like you?" : Isaac: "Sometimes." : Daina: "Americans are such idiots..." : Isaac: "I know! Isn't it great?!" :D : (Isaac continues on, passing another shower installment, and stops in front of a small room as he feels a headache and suffers another hallucination. Isaac's vision begins to flicker with a sepia-colored hue, and he envisions the shadow of a Slasher that is standing behind him.) Isaac: "Awwhh...! Uhhh...!" : (Isaac then hears Nicole's faint whisper calling to him.) Nicole: "Isaac..." Isaac: "UHHH...!" : (The hallucination then disappears as it transitions back to Isaac's normal vision.) Isaac: "What the hell?!" Trivia Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast Chapters